Mordecai, my savior
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: Margaret is in a relationship with an abusive man named Quincy Underwood. With the help of a certain blue jay, will Margaret be able to escape the relationship? Rated M for strong language, drug usage, and sexual content. Morderet and MargaretxOC.
1. Quincy abuses Margaret

**In this story Magraret's primarily in a relationship with a man named Quincy Underwood. Quincy is a heavy drinker and smoker and is abusive toward Margaret. Margaret feels trapped in the relationship, but then she gets help from a certain blue jay who makes all her fears go away.**

One day Margaret comes home from a long shift at the coffee shop. She had worked a lot and was extremely tired. She looks around and sees beer cans and ciggarates on the ground.

She begins picking them up as she says to herself "Quincy really needs to learn to clean up after himself."

Quincy comes out of the bedroom drunk and high smoking another ciggarate and says to Margaret "Hey, babe, I was waiting for you to get home. Let's go in the bedroom and have some fun."

Margaret is still cleaning up after Quincy as she says "I've had a busy day at work, and i'm still busy picking up after you. I don't mind that you smoke and drink, but you really need to get an ash tray for your ciggarates and a bag to use when you take your beer cans to be recycled."

Quincy gets mad at Magraret and he walks over to her and slaps her across the face.

He yells "DON'T GIVE ME THAT FUCKING ATTITUDE, BITCH!"

Margaret shouts back "I WASN'T GIVING YOU ATTITUDE! I WAS JUST TELLING YOU TO PICK UP AFTER YOURSELF! AND I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE DON'T CALL ME A BITCH JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE PISSED OFF EVEN IF IT'S AT ME!"

Quincy says "Oh you're asking for it now!" he then squeezes Margarets' arm tight and puts the lit ciggarate against her arm.

She begins to cry and begs "OW! QUINCY PLEASE STOP! TIHS REALLY HURTS!"

Quincy says "You need to learn your lesson, bitch."

Magraret shouts angrily "STOP CALLING ME THAT, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Quincy punches Magraret hard across the face and she falls to the floor. He begins to beat her up and puts the lit ciggarate against her repeatidly leaving several burns on her body.

After ten minutes he asks Magraret angrily "HAVE YOU LEARNED YOUR LESSON, YOU BITCH!?"

Margaret is sobbing uncontrollably and she's unable to answer.

Quincy punches her and says "YOU ANSWER ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU!" he then asks again "Have you learend your lesson?"

Margaret says weakly barely able to speak "Yes, I've learned my lesson," she then kisses Quincy and says sincerely "I'm sorry for being so rude, Quincy."

Quincy strokes Margarets' feathers and lies "And I'm sorry for beating you up and calling you a bitch so much. You're a sweetheart, and I love you, it's just when I have too much to drink I don't think straight."

Margaret knew it was a lie but she says "That's because you're drunk and your mind can't comprehend what it's doing, it's not your fault."

Quincy lies again saying "I promise not to hurt you anymore."

Margaret says "Thanks, I apprciate it," she then yawns and says "I'm getting very sleepy."

Quincy picks up Margaret in his arms and lays her down on the couch and covers her up wih a blnaket. He kisses her near the eye which is a spot he punched her in and Margaret winces in pain.

Quincy says "Oops, I'm sorry, sweetie."

Margaret says half awake, half asleep "It's okay, I'll be fine soon."

Quincy says "I sure hope so. Good night, my one true love."

Margaret thinks to herself " 'your one true love' my ass, you hate my guts and you know it," she then says aloud to Quincy "Good night," after Quincy leaves Margaret says to herself "I need to get out of this relationship soon, or Quincy is just going to keep beating me up and could possibly even kill me."

**Margaret just wants to escape from Quincy. Will she be able to do this when she gets help from a certain blue jay? Find out later on in my story.**


	2. Mordecai rescues Margaret

**In this chapter Margaret tells Mordecai about her relationship with Quincy and about how badly he treats her. Will Mordecai be able to help her out?**

While working at the coffee shop the next day Margaret is still thinking about what happened the night before with Quincy. She sees the coffee shops' two best costumers Mordecai and Rigby walk in. Mordecai is always so kind and helpful, so Margaret thought that maybe if she told Mordecai about her problem it'd help take some of her fears away.

Margaret walks over to the guys and akss nervously "May I please just speak to Mordecai alone please, Rigby?"

Rigby says "Sure thing, Margaret." he then goes over to Eileen to talk to her.

Mordecai sees all the burn marks over Margarets' arms and asks shocked "WHOA, MARGARET ARE YOU OKAY!?"

Margaret begins to cry as she explains to Mordecai what happened the night before. "I'd just gotten home from a long shift here and my boyfriend, Quincy was drunk and high. He wanted to have sex with me, but I told him I was too tired. I was cleaning up the house because there were ciggarates and empty beer cans everywhere. I told him I was still busy picking up after him. I told him in a calm tone that he needed to get an ash tray for the ciggarates and a bag for the beer cans so he could take them to be recycled. He must've thought I was being because he went up to me and slapped me. He shouted at me 'DON'T GIVE ME THAT FUCKING ATTITUDE, YOU BITCH!' I shouted back at him 'I WASN'T GIVING YOU ATTITUDE AND I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE DON'T CALL ME A BITCH JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE PISSED OFF EVEN IF IT'S AT ME!' Quincy yelled at me saying 'OH THAT'S IT, YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT!' he then went up to me and squeezed my arm tightly and put the lit ciggarate against my arm."

Mordecai asks concerned "HE REALLY DID THAT TO YOU!?"

Margaret cries harder and he says "REPEATIDLY! MORDECAI, HE TORTURES ME DAY IN AND DAY OUT! I CAN'T TAKE IT! Sometimes I'm afraid he's going to kill me."

Mordecai says "If you're that afraid, you should call the police and have Quincy arrested."

Margaret says doubtfully "If I did, Quincy would deny it and then he'd just go back to torturing me."

Mordecai hugs Margaret tightly and says sweetly "You're one of the smartest and most compassionate people I know. I'm sure you'll figure something out."

After the hug Margaret just out of nowhere kisses Mordecai on the lips.

Mordecai says "Oh, wow that just came out of nowhere."

Margaret blushes and says "I guess you just make me feel safe and I wanted to thank you in a special way."

Mordecai says dreamily "Well, mission accomplished."

Just then Margarets' phone buzzes, it's Quincy,

Margaret says "OH, SHIT!"

Mordecai says "Don't be afraid, Margaret. He can't hurt you forever."

Margaret looks at the text.

She says "Quincy wants me to come home right away and there's an angry emotocon after the message. I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL I DID TO PISS HIM OFF!"

Mordecai says "If he hurts you again, call the ploice."

Margaret says "I'll try."

**At Quncys' apartment**

Margaret opens the door and asks shakily "What do you want, Quincy? What are you so mad about?"

Quincy goes up to Margaret and slaps her across the face and says angrily "LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW, YOU BITCH!"

Margaret says "HEY, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU! DON'T HIT ME AGAIN OR ELSE..."

Quincy asks with a smirk "Or else what, you bitch?"

Margaret says angrily "OR ELSE I'M CALLNIG THE COPS!"

Quincy says "Oh please! You don't have the guts to do that, and anyways your my prisoner and you always will be."

He then lays Margaret down on the couch and takes off his pants. He sticks his penis in her mouth and watches as she looks at him with fear in her eyes. Tears begin to fall from Magarets' eyes and Quincy slaps her across the face.

He yells "QUIT YOUR CRYING, BITCH!"

Margaret shouts "THIS ISN'T FUN FOR ME!"

Quincy says "Too bad, cause it's a hell of time for me," he puts his penis back in Margarets' mouth and yells "NOW QUIT YOUR DAMN CRYING AND SUCK ON IT, BITCH!"

Margaret sucks on Quincys' genitals like a straw still crying silently to herself.

Quincy throws her to the floor and grabs a half empty can of beer he had been drinking and dumps the remaining beer onto Margaret.

He says "Fuck you, you bitch. I'm going to hang out with some friends," he then picks Margaret up squeezing her boobs tightly and says "You better be here when I get back, if not, I'll find and I'll kill you, and if you're with another guy, I'll kill him as well." Quincy then leaves slamming the door behind him.

**At the park**

Mordecai is working when he sees Margarets' car pull in. He sees her get out of the car afraid and in tears. When she walks up to him he can smell the beer that Quincy had dumped on her.

He asks "What'd he do to you this time?"

Margaret says crying softly "Well, when I got home after he sent me that message, asked Quincy why he was so mad. He slapped me across the face and yelled 'OH, LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW YOU BITCH!' I yelled at him saying 'HEY I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU, SO DON'T HIT ME AGAIN OR ELSE...' he said to me 'Or else what?' I shouted 'OR ELSE I'M CALLING THE COPS!' he said 'Oh please! You don't have the guts to do that and besides, you're my prisoner and you always will be.'"

Mordecai asks shocked "HE CALLED YOU HIS PRISONER!?"

Margaret says "Yeah, that's exactly what he said."

Mordecai shakes his head and said "This dude's messed up. I don't get why you're dating somebody who's such a lowlife," he then says sweetly "You're an amazing girl, sweet, smart, funny, and beautiful. You deserve a guy who's gonig to love you no matter what and who will always treat you right."

Margaret says "So anyways Quincy pushed me down on the couch and tried to have sex with me. I kept crying because I was so afriad. He threw me to the gorund and dumped the can of beer on me. He said to me 'Fuck you, you bitch. I'm going to hang out with some friends,' he then picked me up off the ground squezzing my boob tightly and threatened me 'You better be here when I get back, and if not I'll kill you, and if you're with another guy I'll kill him, too.'"

Mordecai hugs Margaret tightly and says sweetly "I'm not going to let Quincy kill you. That bastard's the one who should be killed."

Margaret says "I should really get back his apartment. I don't know when he's coming home, and I don't wnt him to know that I'm gone."

Mordecai says "I'll call you later to check on you."

Margaret again kissed Mordecai and says "If only you were my boyfriend. I know that you'd never do anything to hurt me."

Mordecai says "Hell no. I'd do everything in my power to protect you."

Margaret hadn't felt this way about any guy she's known before but she was madly in love with Mordecai.

She holds Mordecais' hands and says "I love you, Mordecai. You're my angel sent from above."

Mordecai is shocked when he hears this.

He blushes and says "I love you, too, Margaret."

Margaret then gets her car to head back to Quincys'

On her way there she gets a call from Quincy who's yelling at her furiously.

He yells "I TOLD YOU TO STAY HOME, YOU BITCH!"

Margaret lies and says "I was just going to see Eileen."

Quincy says "WELL, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE SEEING ANYBODY AFTER YOU GET BACK! YOU'RE ALL MINE AND YOU ALWAYS WILL BE!"

Margaret gets frightened and just hangs up the phone. Big mistake. When she gets home Quincy's gonig to be furious with her.

**At the apartment**

Margarte braces herself becuase she's knows what's going to happen when she opens the door. She heads indside the apartment and Quincy punches her across the face.

He shouts "HOW DARE YOU HANG UP ON ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT!?"

Margaret shouts "BECAUSE YOU'RE A SCARY MONSTER!"

Quincy is furious at this remark.

He takes a lit ciggarate and presses it aginst Margarets' skin and laughs evilly as Margaret screams in pain.

Margaret says "ONLY A MONSTER WOULD DO THIS SHIT TO SOMEONE WHO THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO LOVE!"

Quincy says "I DON'T LOVE YOU! I NEVER DID LOVE YOU! What I do love though is seeing you miserable." he then continues beat up Margaret and watch her cry.

After ten minutes he says "I think that's enough punishment for one day."

Margaret says "For one lifetime's more like it, you dick."

Quincy punches Margaret and she falls to the floor unconcious. Quincy heads outside to smoke and what he's unaware of is that Mordecai's out there waiting with the police.

When Quincy gets outside the cops attack him to the ground saying "Quincy Underwood, you're under arrest for the torutre of Margaret Smith."

Quincy says "THAT BITCH DESERVES IT!"

Mordecai runs upstairs to Quincys' apartment and check on Margaret. He sees her laying on the floor unconcious and begins to worry.

He runs up to her saying "Margaret, Margaret, it's Mordecai," he then turns her head towrds him and says "If you can understand me blink twice, if not only blink once."

Margaret blinks twice and comes to.

She asks "Mordecai, is that you?"

Mordecai says "Yes, Margaret I'm here. There are also cops here, I called the police and told them about the shit Quincy did to you."

Margaret asks touched "You did that for me?"

Mordecai says sweetly "I'd do anything for you."

Margaret hugs Mordecai crying happily and says "I love you with all my heart, Mordecai."

Mordecai says "And I love you with all my heart, Margaet."

The two kiss and hug pasisonately before heading outside to the area where the ploice are.

After the cops take Quincy away Margaret looks at Mordecai and says greatfully "Thanks so much for coming to my rescue, I probably wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you, Mordecai."

Mordecai hugs Margaret and says sweetly "I'm never going to let anything or anyone harm you again."

Margaret says "Oh I know you wouldn't."

Mordecai asks "Do you have a place of your own?"

Margaret says "No, this is my only home. Well it's not much of a 'home' more like a prison."

Mordecai says sweetly "Hey don't let what that bastard said get to you."

Margaret says "I always had to do what he said, he never gave me a say in anything. Mordecai, I truly was Quincys' prisoner."

Mordecai says "Well, you're not anymore."

Margaret says "I found my angel who will always protect me and keep me safe."

Mordecai says "Hell yeah I'll always protect you. Come on you can stay at the park with me until you find a new place to live."

Margaret takes Mordecais' hand and says "I know we're going to be together forever."

Mordecai says "Oh I sure hope so."

**Mordecai has saved from Margaret from that damn bastard who tortured her day and night. How will their relationship grow overtime?**


	3. Margarets' miserable memories

**In this chapter Margaret is terrified by all her memories with Quincy. There is only one person who can help make her fears go away.**

Margaret had been staying at the park for a week now. She feels somewhat safe because she has Mordecai who she knows will protect her no matter what, but she's still haunted by the memories of the terrible things Quincy had done to her.

One day while she's just sitting on the couch one of the memories comes back to her.

**Flashback**

She remembers one night when she'd come home from hanging out with Eileen and Quincy was high.

He looked at her asked "Babe, where have you been?"

She said to Quincy "Just hanging out with Eileen."

Quincy smiles at her really wide and laughs obnoxiously.

Margaret asks him curiously "Quincy how much have you smoked today?"

Quincy gets furious with her and shouts "NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Margaret shouted back "HEY, THERE'S NO NEED TO YELL AT ME! ALL I DID WAS ASK A QUESTION! MY GOD, SOMETIMES I SWEAR YOU JUST GET SO OFFENEDED BY STUFF FOR NO REASON AT ALL!"

Quincy got really furious with Margaret. He went up to her and squeezed her arm tightly.

She started to cry and said "Quincy, you're really hurting me!"

Quincy yells "I'VE TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIME BEFORE, YOU BITCH, NEVER YELL AT ME!"

Margaret cries harder and begs "OKAY, OKAY! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'M TRULY AND HONESTLY SORRY!"

Quincy says "Fuck you! I know you're not sorry, and neither am I for this." he then pressed the lit cigar deep into Margarets' skin and watched her as she cried.

She begged him "PLEASE STOP, QUINCY! THIS IS HURTING ME SO BAD!"

Quincy pressed the cigar deeper into her skin and shouted "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, BITCH! I KNOW IT HURTS AND THAT'S WHY I'M DOING IT!"

Margaret screamed in pain and pulled away from her boyfriends' abusive grip. She looked on her arm and saw all the burn marks along with scars from him squeezing her hand so tight.

She shouted "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"

Quincy went up to her and whispered harshly "That's what you get for being such a bitch."

Margaret shouts "I WASN'T BEING A BITCH! I JUST ASKED YOU HOW MUCH YOU SMOKED BECAUSE YOU'RE HIGH!"

Quincy punched Margaret and she fell to the ground. She just layed there sobbing silently to herself.

Quincy smirked and said "How fucking pathetic."

**Flashback ends**

Margaret sat there on the couch frozen in fear, tears falling from her eyes. Just then Mordecai came in and saw her sitting there frightened.

He walked up to her and asked sweetly "Want some company?"

Margaret didn't say anything and just continued to cry and shake.

Mordecai sat down next to her, put his arm around her and asked sweetly "What's wrong, Margaret?"

Margaret said "I can't stop thinking about all the torture I went through while dating Quincy."

Mordecai asked "That bastard did so much shit to you, didn't he?"

Margaret nods and asks frightened "What if he finds out where I'm staying and tries to come after me?"

Mordecai hugs Margaret tightly and says "If that asshole does come near you, I'll kill him."

Margaret asks "What if he tries to kill either one of us?"

Mordecai says "I'd kill him before he gets the chance. Don't worry, sweetheart I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe."

Margaret is still shaking when she says "This is just so hard for me. I was kept prisoner by Quincy for so long and I'm afraid of him finding me again and maknig me live through all that again."

Mordecai strokes Margarets' feather gently and says sweetly "I'm here for you now and I won't let anybody else hurt you ever again, I promise."

Margaret stops shaking when she looks into Mordecais' eyes and sees the sympathy and sincereity in his eyes.

She says to him "It's weird. When I looked in Quincys' eyes all I saw was hatred and now when I look into your eyes I see a deep sense of love and compassion."

Mordecai says "Well, Quincy was a bastard who didn't know anything about love."

Margaret says "I tried the best I could to love him and to prove my love for him, but it wasn't good enough for him I guess."

Mordecai kisses Margaret passionately and said "That bastard has no heart and that's why he can't love somebody."

Margaret begins to cry again as another memory comes back to her.

**Flashback**

Quincy had gotten home from a bar and he just had begun to undress Margaret.

Margaret said "I guess we could I mean I'm not tired or anything."

Quincy says "Babe, give me all you've got and don't stop."

Margaret says "Let me know if things get to be too much." she then took off her shirt and rubbed her boobs in Quincys' face which made him moan excitedly.

He said "Babe, get ready for the best time of your life."

Margaret said seductively "Oh, I'm counting on it."

Quincy layed Margaret down on the couch laughing drukenly. He had begun to suck on Margarets' boobs and lick them which made her moan happily. He then started to bite down on them hard.

Margaret winced a little bit and said "Ow, Quincy not so hard. That hurt a little."

Quincy wasn't listening he was still biting down hard on Margarets' tits saying "YOU TASTE SO DAMN GOOD, MY SEXY BABE!"

Margaret decided she'd had enough so she just got up off the couch.

Quincy shouted angrily "DID I SAY YOU COULD GET UP!? GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE, YOU BITCH!"

Margaret knew it was the wrong thing to do but she said "No I'm going to!"

Quincy walked up to Margaret and dragged her into the bedroom and locked the door behind him.

He then threw her on the bed forcefully and yelled "YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU STOP!?"

Margaret says "You were biting me pretty hard. I asked you politely to stop, but you didn't listen."

Quincy shouted "MAYBE THAT'S BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO STOP!"

Margaret says "Sometimes you get too rough."

Quincy went up to Margaret and slapped her across the face.

He yells "SO WHAT IF I'M A LITTLE ROUGH, YOU BITCH!?"

Margaret began to cry and said "OKAY, OKAY I'M SORRY!"

Quincy put his hand into a fist and pulled it back getting ready to punch Margaret.

She begged "NO PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!"

Quincy didn't listen. He punched Margaret repeatidly while shouting at her.

Margaret was sobbing uncontrollably and she begged "PLEASE STOP QUINCY! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!"

Quincy yells "IT IS SO RIGHT!" he continued to punch Margaret until he saw her shaking with fear.

Margaret whimpered and cried silently to herself.

Quincy said "Now lay there and think about what you've done, you bitch! You know, you really bring this on yourself by not respecting me."

Margaret says "If I'm disrespecting you, you should tell me NOT BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF ME!"

Quincy punched Margaret a final time before saying "Fuck you, you damn bitch." he then exited the bedroom and slammed the door.

**Flashback ends**

Margaret shuddred in fear and said "He did a lot of terrible things to me, Mordecai. I don't know if I'll ever be able to unsee all the shit he did to me."

Mordecai held her close again and stroked her feathers as he said sweetly "I'm sure you'll be able to forget eventually. I'll be right by your side and I won't leave you unless you want time to yourself."

Margaret says still shaking with fear "I don't think I could handle being by myself."

Mordecai says "I can't stand to see you like this. I'm gonig to ask Benson if I can take the day off to comfort you."

Margaret says "I need you right now."

Mordecai kisses Margaret and says sweetly "I know you do, and that's why I won't leave your side all day."

Margaret says "You're my angel."

Mordecai says "I know I am," he then looks around and sees Benson walking into the house. He goes to him and asks "Do you think I could take the day off please?"

Benson asks "Does Margaret need you?"

Mordecai says worried about Margaret "Yeah she does. She's really afraid that Quincy may try to find her and kill her. She really needs me right now, Benson."

Benson says "Go ahead, I understand how much you love and care about Margaret."

Mordecai says as he's walking away "Thanks so much, Benson."

Mordecai ran back inside and saw Margaret still sitting on the couch crying hard. She was having yet another memory of Quincy abusing her.

**Flashback**

Quincy and Margaret had just gotten home from visiting with Quincys' parents.

At a certain point Quincys' dad asked "So, does our son treat you good, Margaret?"

Margaret had spoken up not going into too much detail about how Quincy treats her and said "Well, sometimes he ends up hitting me after he's had too much to drink or smoke."

Quincys' mom asks "So he's abusive to you?"

Quincy stood up and lied to his parents "Hell, no! I'd never hurt Margaret. She's the love of my life. I'd never even dream of hurting her."

Quincys' parents saw right through their sons big lie and said "Well, that's good."

Quincy lies again and says "Margaret likes to read books and watch tv shows about women who get abused by their husbands or boyfriends and I guess it's gone to her head."

Quincys' dad says "Those shows can make people crazy."

Quincy looked back at Margaret and scowled as Margaret slumped down in her seat feeling frightened.

She thought to herself "WHY THE FUCK DID I DO THAT!? NOW WHEN WE GET HOME HE'S GOING TO BEAT THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF ME!"

Quincy smiled as he turned back to his parents and said trying to make it seem as if he were calm "Margaret and I are going to head home now. We'll see you later."

Quincys' parents say goodbye and Quincy takes Margaret outside. When they get outside he looks back and sees their out of his parents view.

He says to Margaret furiously "You shouldn't have done that, bitch!"

Margaret says frightened "I KNOW, I KNOW! I'M SORRY, QUINCY! TRULY AND HONESTLY SORRY!"

Quincy says "Fuck that! You're not sorry. When we get home you're going to learn your lesson."

Margaret begs "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"

Quincy says "NO AMOUNT OF CRYING OR BEGGING IS GONIG TO MAKE ME STOP!" he then tugs on Margarets' arm tightly and throws her in the backseat of the car saying "Now get in the car." Margaret buckles up and shakes in fear.

**At the apartment**

Quincy squeezed Margarets' arm tightly the whole way into the apartment. When they got inside he threw her on the couch and took off her shirt.

She cried and again begged "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY ANYTHING IT JUST BURST OUT OF ME! I'M SORRY!"

Quincy slaps Margaret across the face and yells "SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU ASSHOLE!" he then began to punch Margarets' boobs repeatidly and punching her beak as well.

Margaret cried as she thought to herself "THIS ISN'T RIGHT! WHY THE FUCK DOES HE BEAT ME UP EVERYDAY!?"

Quincy saw her crying and shouted "QUIT YOUR GODDAMN CRYING, BITCH! I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T GOING TO DO ANYTHING! Of course it does make me want you more. You're sexy when you're sad."

Margaret shouts "SO THAT'S WHY YOU BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ME EVERYDAY, YOU BASTARD!"

Quincy shouted "YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT NOW, YOU BITCH!" he then took a can of beer from the fridge opened it up and shouted "OPEN YOUR MOUTH!"

Margaret says "You know I don't drink that shit!"

Quincy shouts "TOO BAD! I TOLD YOU TO DRINK IT AND YOU'RE GONIG TO DRINK IT!" he then shoved the can towards Margaret.

She said "UGH! THAT SHIT SMELLS TERRIBLE!"

Quincy punched Margaret and shouted "DRINK IT YOU BITCH! YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE! MY HOUSE MY RULES AND YOU'RE MY PRISONER!"

Margaret says "I'M NOT DOING IT!"

Quincy says "I know how to make you drink this," he then opens Margarets' mouth and says "You won't do it, so I must do it myself." he then shoved the can in Margarets' mouth and made her take a sip which she almost gags on.

He asks "Tastes good, doesn't it?"

Margaret finally swallows the beer and says "FUCK NO! IT TASTES TERRIBLE!"

Quincy punched her and shouted "OH LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING, BITCH!?"

Margaret says "AT LEAST I KNOW HOW TO BE KIND TO OTHERS YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD! AS TERRIBLE AS YOU TREAT ME I STILL STAY WITH YOU AND PUT UP WITH YOUR TORTURE!"

Quincy punched Mrgaret again and shouted "I ONLY TREAT YOU SO TERRIBLE BECAUSE YOU'RE A NOSY BITCH AND YOU'RE ALWAYS NAGGING ME!"

Margaret says "I'M NOT NOSY TO YOU!"

Quincy scoffs and says "Yeah you are."

Margaret says "Okay maybe sometimes I am, but that's only when you drink and smoke a lot."

Quincy punches Margaret again and yells "HOW MUCH I DRINK AND SMOKE IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

Margaret shouts "DID YOU EVER THINK I WAS ASKING YOU WHY YOU DRINK AND SMOKE SO MUCH BECAUSE I'M CONCERNED ABOUT YOU!?"

Quincy asks "How the fuck would it concern you!?"

Margaret says "Smoking and drinking are bad for your health they could lead to heart attacks and even death if you smoke or drink too much!"

Quincy scoffs and says "THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

Margaret says "NO THE WAY YOU TREAT ME IS BULLSHIT! I TRY MY BEST TO BE NICE TO YOU AND TO LET YOU KNOW MY FEELINGS AND YOU JUST BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ME!"

Quincy punches Margaret and dumps the remaining can of beer on her. He then goes and grabs the ciggarates, takes three out of the package instead of just one and lights them all up.

He says "You deserve this!"

Margaret shouts "NO, I DON'T! I DON'T DESERVE THIS TORTURE! I JUST WANT YOU TO LOVE ME!"

Quincy says "That's never going to happen."

Margaret says "Yeah, I know it won't."

Quincy shouted "I'VE HEARD ENOUGH OF YOUR FUCKING BACKTALK!" he then goes up to Margaret and pressed all three of the ciggarates on her boobs as she screamed in pain and burst into tears.

Quincy laughed harshly and said "How goddamn pathetic you are." he then reached his hand insdie Margarets' pants and squeezed her ass and vagina tightly.

She shouted "YOU'RE HURTING ME TOO MUCH! PLEASE STOP OR YOU MAY KILL ME!"

Quincy shouted back "DON'T YOU TELL ME TO STOP, BITCH! I'LL STOP WHEN I WANT TO STOP!"

Margaret just layed there sobbing silently to herself as her boyfriend pressed the ciggarates deeper into her skin and continued squeezing her backside.

**Flashback ends**

Margaret burst into tears and sobbed uncontrollably.

Mordecai though to himself "Should I try to put my arm around her or will that freak her out?" he then asked "Do you need a hug, sweetie?"

Margaret just nodded and scooched closer to Mordecai.

He hugged her tight and said sincerely "I'm so sorry about all the shit that bastard did to you."

Margaret says "I still have the scars from when he burned me with the cigars."

Mordecai took her hand and said "I can't believe someone would do something so terrible to someone so amazing."

Margaret says shaking with fear "He did so many horrible things to me and no matter how hard I try to forget I just can't," she then asked "Would you be okay with seeing the scars I still have?"

Mordecai says "I don't mind seeing them."

Margaret says "Okay just keep an open mind," she then took off her shirt and bra and said "I can't believe all these scars are still here."

Mordecai asks "None of these are fresh, right?"

Margaret says "No they're all old ones."

Mordecai asks "Do they still hurt when they make contact with something else like when you're putting on your clothes?"

Margaret says "No they don't hurt. I'm not even sure why they're still there."

Mordecai says "The ciggarate must be able to leave an imprint on your skin," he then asks "Are you sure they don't hurt you still?"

Margaret says "No they don't anymore," she then says "You can touch them if you want."

Mordecai smiled and put his hand on Margarets' boob which made her moan happily.

Margaret said "Your touch feels so tender and welcoming," she then asks "Do you wanna see where else he used to hurt me?"

Mordecai says "Okay, I have no problem with that."

Margaret asks "Do you think it'd be better if we go up to your room for this?"

Mordecai says "Oh so where he hurt as well was," he pointed down to Margarets' front and asked "Down there?"

Margaret nods and almost begins to cry again.

Mordecai says "I don't mind if we go up there. It's probably better if we do go up there." he then stood up and held out his hand which Margaret took as she smiled and the two walked upstairs together and went into the room Mordecai and Rigby share. When they get into the room Mordecai closes the door behind him and Margaret takes off her pants. She lays down on Mordecais' bed and spreads out her legs and Mordecai walks up to her and looks down.

He says "Wow, that doesn't look good," he then asks "What do you think's going to happen if you want kids?"

Margaret says "I'm probably not gonig to be able to have any kids anymore."

Mordecai sits down next to Margaret and says "Well, there's always adoption."

Margaret says "Yeah, that's true, but who knows maybe a miracle will happen and I will have a kid of my own," she then strokes Mordecais' feather and says sweetly "I know who I'd want the father to be."

Mordecai says "I would like to raise a family with you. That would be really nice."

Margaret asks "Would you like to try right now?"

Mordecai says "Uh, maybe we should wait a while. I do want to have sex with you at some point, but I think it's too early right now."

Margaret asks "Why would you say that?"

Mordecai says "We've only been dating a few weeks. We should wait until we've been dating at least a month."

Margaret says "I guess that's fair. I shouldn't push you to do something you're not ready for."

Mordecai hands Margaret her clothes and she puts them back on.

Just then Magaret sits back down on the bed as another horrible memory comes back to her.

**Flashback**

Margaret had gotten home from hanging out with Eileen and two of their best male friends **(Not Mordecai and Rigby though) **and Quincy had gotten furious with her.

Margaret says "Quincy, I'm home!"

Quincy says angrily "IT'S ABOUT TIME!" he then asks angrily and suspiciously "WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU HANGING OUT WITH ANOTHER GUY!?"

Margaret says "He's just a friend, there's no need to be angry, Quincy," she goes up Quincy and kisses him and says sweetly "I love you and I wouldn't cheat on you, I hope you'd know that."

Quincy just threw Margaret to the ground and shouted "TELL ME HIS NAME, BITCH! TELL ME THAT ASSHOLES NAME, NOW!"

Margaret began to cry and tremble and said shakily "His name's Wayne, but I promise he's just a friend."

Quincy scoffs and says "Don't give me that bullshit!" he then slapped Margaret across the face angrily. He put his hand up to her face and it felt warm and just then he saw blood running down her face.

Margaret looked over and saw the blood as well.

She shouted "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!? WHY CAN'T YOU EVER BE NICE OR KIND TO ME!? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"

Quincy punched her and said "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Margaret just cried silently to herself which made Quincy even more furious.

He slapped her and shouted "QUIT YOUR FUCKING CRYING!"

Margaret shouts "I'M CRYING BECAUSE I'M TERRIFIED!"

Quincy says "TOO DAMN BAD! I ENJOY YOUR PAIN AND YOUR FEAR!"

Margaret asks horrified "WHAT KIND OF SICK AND TWISTED MONSTER ARE YOU!?"

Quincy punched Margaret again and yelled "STOP THOSE GODDAMN INSULTS RIGHT NOW IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!"

Margaret shouts "NO YOU BASTARD!"

Quincy punched Margaret again and then took cigar and lit it and smoked it in her face and then prssed it aginst her skin.

**Flashback ends**

Margaret ran into Mordecais' crying and shaking with fear.

Mordecai took her over to the bed and sat back down.

He said to her "That bastard has scared you so much, it's ruining your life!"

Margaret asks "What am I going to do, Mordecai!?"

Mordecai says "You should go to therapy or maybe a support group for abused women and get some help. I'm sure that's the only way to get your life back on track."

Margaret stops crying as she smiles and says "You always know the right thing to say."

Mordecai says "If I'm able to be there with you, I promise I won't leave your side."

Margaret lays her head on Mordecais' shoulder and says "You're the most amazing guy I've ever met."

Mordecai says "I'd never want to hurt you physically or emotionally. If I do end up doing something that upsets you, I'll do everything I can in order to make up for it."

Margaret says "I know you would. I'd do the same for you."

**Wow lots of flashbacks in that chapter. There's going to be lots more flashbacks in the story as well. I want to put as much detail as possible into my stories.**


	4. Someone knows what she's gone through

**In this chapter Margaret meets another woman who dated Quincy before she did. The woman had the same problems with Quincy that Margaret had.**

Margaret had been feeling somewhat better since she'd been dating Mordecai and he helped her when she felt scared. She'd decided it was time for her to go back and work at the coffee shop.

That morning she and Mordecai were both getting ready for work.

Mordecai says "I'll come down and visit you during my break."

Margaret hugs Mordecai tightly and says "You've been there for me through everything and I really appreciate that."

Mordecai looks deep into Margarets' eyes and says lovingly "I'd do anything for you." he then kissed her as passionately as he could and then walked her to her car.

Margaret says "See you later, Mordecai."

Mordecai says "Have a good day, honey."

Margaret gets in her car and says "I will, you have a good day, too."

Mordecai says "I will."

Margaret then heads to the coffee shop and Mordecai gets ready to get to work.

**At the coffee shop**

Margaret is serving a costumer when she notices burn marks on the costumers' arm.

Margaret says "Oh my god!" she then asks "Are you alright ma'am?"

The woman says "Oh these burns on my arm, I've had these burns for such a long time. My ex-boyfriend Quincy Underwood..."

As soon as Margaret heard his name another memory came back to her.

**Flashback**

Quincy had gotten home from a night out with his friends and was drunk and high.

He sat down on the couch next to Margaret and put his arm around her and says "Hey, babe. Tonight was a blast, I wish you would've came. It would've been way more fun with you. I wanna some fun with you right now."

Margaret puts down the book she's reading and she can smell the beer on Quincys' breath.

She asks "How much did you have to drink tonight, Quincy?"

Quincy says "That doesn't matter. Now just don't talk and let's have some fun." he then began to take off his clothes and he got on top of Margaret as he took hers off.

Margaret asks "Quincy do we really have to do this right now?"

Quincy got angry with her and slapped her across the face.

He shouted "QUIT YOUR COMPLAINING, BITCH!"

Margaret says frightened "Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I won't let it happen again!"

Quincy calms down and says "Good, now back to where I left off." he then took off Margarets' shirt and bra and felt her boobs.

Margaret winced a little because they were still sore from the night before with the ciggarate burns he burnt on them.

Quincy got angry again and yelled "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?"

Margaret says "You put lit ciggarates against me yesterday and I'm still hurting because of it."

Quincy scoffs and says harshly "Oh, big deal! My god I swear sometimes you can be such a big baby."

Margaret gets just as angry and yells back "IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE A MONSTER!"

Quincy got seriously angry and slapped Margaret across the face repeatidly while shouting "SHUT THE HELL UP, BITCH! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I AM!" **(That may be kind of similar to something that happened to Margaret in my story kidnapped. Read that one and you'll find out how)**

Margaret shout back "YES I DO! I'VE BEEN DATING YOU FOR TWO YEARS AND YOU DO THIS SHIT TO ME EVERY FUCKING DAY!"

Quincy shouts "WELL YOU FUCKING DESERVE IT!"

Margaret yells "NO I DON'T!"

Quincy shouts "YEAH YOU DO! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF LISTENING TO YOU!" he then shoved his dick inside Margarets' mouth and yelled "NOW SUCK ON IT, BITCH!" Margaret just spit them out. **(Another reference to kidnapped. In that story, Margaret gets kidnapped by a man named Lloyd Harrison and Lloyd tortures her day and night)**

Quincy got super furious and punched Margaret in the face really hard.

He shouted "YOU ALWAYS DO THIS SHIT! YOU ARE TOTALLY PATHETIC!"

Margaret shouts back at him "NO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S PATHETIC!"

Quincy got up and took two ciggarates out of the package.

He smiles evilly as he looks down at Margarets' vagina and says "Time to mix things up a bit." he then lit the ciggarates went and sat back down on the couch and put the ciggarates against Margarets' pussy.

Margaret screams in pain which makes Quincy even more furious. He drove the ciggarates in deeper and shouted which made Margaret scream even more.

Margaret thinks to herself "WHY THE FUCK CAN'T ANYONE ELSE HEAR ME SCREAMING!?" she still continues to scream even though nobody can hear her except for Quincy.

Quincy says "No one can hear you, bitch, so you might as well stop! These walls are so thick and nobody will be able to hear you screaming or crying."

Margaret shouts "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WHY THE HELL DO YOU HATE ME SO GODDAMN MUCH!?"

Quincy shouts "BECAUSE OF THAT! YOU TREAT ME LIKE SHIT AS WELL!"

Margaret yells "NO I DON'T! I TRY MY BEST TO LOVE YOU AND TO BE AS SWEET AS I POSSIBLY CAN, AND YOU NEVER RETURN THE FAVOR!"

Quincy hugs Margaret and lies saying "I know and I'm sorry for it, I truly and honestly am."

Margaret asks feeling somewhat hopeful "You really mean that?"

Quincy goes back to normal and grabs a hold of Margarets' neck as tight as he possibly can almost choking her and says "Fuck no! I don't love you! I never have and I never will." he then throws Margaret to the ground as she gasps for air.

She shouts "YOU GODDAMN BASTARD! YOU ALMOST CHOKED ME TO DEATH!"

Quincy shouts "YOU KEEP THIS UP AND I WILL CHOKE YOU TO DEATH OR KILL YOU IN SOME WAY!"

Margaret says "Well, at least there'd be an upside. I wouldn't have to put up with your bullshit anymore."

Quincy went up to Margaret and squeezed her arm forcefully and pulled her into the bedroom.

He yells "YOU FUCKING BITCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I PUT UP WITH YOU!"

Margaret shouts back "OH LIKE I'VE EVER DONE A BAD THING TO YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S ALWAYS BEATING ME UP AND ABUSING ME!"

Quincy punches Margaret and takes off her clothes again. He touched her vagina on the same spot where he put the lit ciggarates against it. Margaret winced in pain and Quincy sat there smiling with satisfaction.

He said "Your pain brings me lots of joy."

Margaret shouts "YOU SICK AND TWISTED BASTARD!"

Quincy slaps her and shouts "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU SAY!" he then began to lick Margarets' vagina and rub his hands on it.

Margaret shouts "GET YUOR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!"

Quincy turns Margaret over and shouts "YOU'RE BEING A VERY BAD GIRL! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO PAY!"

Margaret shouts "OH LIKE YOU DON'T DO ENOUGH TO ME!?"

Quincy shouts "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BITCH!" he then begins spanking Margaret as hard as he possibly can.

Margaret winced in pain at about the fifth spanking and began crying her eyes out and screaming in pain.

Quincy shouts "OH MY GOD! THAT WAS NOTHING!" he then grabbed his belt and began whipping Margaret with it.

Margaret shouts "PLEASE STOP! I KNOW I UPSET YOU SOMETIMES, BUT THERE'S BETTER WAYS OF DEALING WITH IT!"

Quincy yells "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, BITCH!" he then continued to whip Margaret with his belt and listen to her cry and scream.

After about an hour Quincy says "I'm tired. That's enough for today," he then crawled into the bed with Margaret and warpped his arms around tightly around her squezzing her boobs and says "You better stay in here with me if you know what's good for you."

Margaret cries siltently to herself as Quincy lays asleep.

She thinks to herself "I want to escape, but if I did Quincy would probably kill me." **(Third reference to kidnapped. Lloyd tortured Margaret day in and day out always making her have sex with him even though at that point she was married to Mordecai. Kidnapped is the fourth in my series of regular show stories and my first M rated regular show story. I'd written three others before that, bad news and big mistakes which took place after the devastating events of steak me Amadeus and it's rated T for mild violence in the beginning. After that I have on titled love and friendships that story's rated K no adult or teen content in it at all. Mordecai and Margaret have begun dating and soon Rigby begins to feel eft out because Mordecai spends all his time with Margaret. Thirdly I have one titled starting a life together. Mordecai and Margaret get married and Mordecai moves into Margarets' apartment with her. Aslo rated K so it's clean from all bad content.)**

**Flashback ends**

Margaret just burst into tears in front of the woman. The woman could see the fear and pain in Margarets' eyes and knew right away what was going on.

She said "I'm so sorry, miss."

Margaret says "Just never mind," she then wipes her tears away and asks "What would you like?"

The woman says "I'm just fine, but I can tell that you're not. You should go back to your house."

Margaret says "I don't have a house of my own yet. I've been staying with my boyfriend in a house at the park down the street."

The woman says "Go there right now. You can't work in the condtion you're in. You're way too fragile."

Margaret asks "How long did you stay with him?"

The woman says "Just go, now. Don't stay here another moment."

Margaret then sses Eileen and goes up to her.

Eileen knew about what Margaret was going through because the two are like sisters and tell each other everything.

Eileen says "Margaret you're not looking so well. You should go back to the park and talk to Mordecai. He'll be able to cheer you up."

Margaret says "Cover for me please."

Eileen hgs her best friend tightly and says "Of course, you're my best firend in the entire world and I'd do anything for you."

Margaret says "Thanks. See you, Eileen."

Eileen says "Bye Margaret."

**So Margaret just met another woman who dated Quincy as well. How will Margaret deal with this torture and deal with all the terrible memories and will Mordecai maybe help her forget about her troubles permnantly as they grow closer and closer? Find out as the story continues.**


	5. Quincys' trial part 1

**In this chapter Quincy is on trial for the way he abused Margaret. She will testify against him which will hopefully persuade the jury to convict him.**

**At the park**

Mordecai and Margaret are getting ready to head to the courthouse so that Margaret can testify against Quincy.

Mordecai asks concerned bout Margaret "How are you feeling?"

Margaret says "I'm scared."

Mordecai went to Margaret and kissed her lips and then said to her "You'll do just fine, my precious sweetheart."

**At the courthouse**

Mordecai enters alongside Margaret while holding her hand. They go up and meet the atterony **(Probably incorrect spelling. If so please review letting me know how to spell the word correctly so I can fix the mistake)**

They shake hands with the atterony and she asks Margaret "Who's this?"

Margaret says "This is my boyfriend, Mordecai. He's been with me through this whole terrifying experience."

The atterony says "Let's get inside."

The three head inside the courtroom and Margaret notices Quincy isn't handcuffed which worries her. **(Reference to my story justice is served which takes place after kidnapped. Lloyd is on trial and he had no handcuffs on him and there aren't any police around him either.)**

Margaret looks at Mordecai and asks frightened "What if he tries to attack me again?" **(Another reference to justice is served. Margaret got worried in that story that Lloyd might try to attack her again. Please R/R that story and all my others.)**

Quincy looked at Margaret with a deep sense of hate in his eyes which made her stop in her tracks and shake with fear.

Mordecai hugged Margaret tightly and said sweetly "I won't let that bastard hurt you anymore."

During the trial one of the questions Margaret is asked is "When did Quincy become absuive to you in the first place?"

Margaret cried as she explained "Pretty much after our first date. He took me back to his apartment and said that he wanted me. I told him I wanted to wait a while before getting too serious which must've made him angry. He punched me and I fell to the ground and he pulled down his pants and shoved his dick inside my mouth and yelled at me to suck on it."

The atterony asked her "How did you respond to this?"

Margaret says "I tried pulling him off of me which made him even more furious. He took a ciggarate and lit it and then took off my shirt and pressed the lit cigar against my boob."

The jury gasped and murmured in shock when they heard this. Some of them looked at Quincy angrily.

The atterony asked Margaret "What happened next?"

Margaret cries harder as she says "I had begun to cry and scream in pain and Quincy yelled at me 'SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BTICH! SO WHAT IF THIS HURTS!? DEAL WITH IT!" I shouted back 'PLEASE STOP! THIS REALLY HURTS!' He shouted back at me 'SO WHAT!? LIKE I REALLY EVEN GIVE A DAMN!' he then punched me again before pulling the cigar away from me and leaving me on the floor crying."

The judge asks Margaret "Is this getting to be too much?"

Margaret says "A little bit."

The judge says "We'll take a 25 minute recess and the case will resume shortly."

**Poor margaret! She's having such a difficult time with this and the case just started!**


	6. Another attack!

**This chapter may shock/upset some veiwers. Read at your own risk.**

Margaret gets up and tries to head over to Mordecai, but before she could Quincy grabbed her from behind.

He says "I don't think so, bitch! You're not going anywhere!"

Margaret began to shake with fear and shouts "SOMEBODY..." before she could get out the word "help" Quincy punched her and she fell to the floor.

Mordecai shouted "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!"

Quincy shouted back "SHE WAS MINE FIRST!"

Mordecai shouted "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO TREAT SOMEBODY LIKE HER!"

Quincy shouted "FUCK YOU!" he then turned to Margaret and says "You're all mine, babe." he then begans to take off his and Margarets' clothes as Margaret layed on the ground crying silently.

Margaret begs "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"

Quincy slapped Margaret and said "SHUT UP YOU BITCH! I'M GOING TO DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT TO YOU!"

Margaret looks over to Mordecai and says "I'm so sorry you have to be involved with someone like me."

Mordecai says "It's not your fault, sweetheart."

Quincy says sarcastially "Oh please. This is just pathetic," he then asks Mordecai "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU SEE IN HER!?"

Mordecai shouts "SHE'S SWEET, SMART, FUNNY, AND BEAUTIFUL!"

Margaret says "Thanks so much, Mordecai. You're the sweetest, smartest, funniest, and most handsome guy I know." she then tried to crawl over to Mordecai but Quincy stopped her.

He shouted at her "I SAID YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" he then began to beat Margaret up and stick his genitals inside her mouth and watched as she sucked on them lightly with fear in her eyes.

Mordecai says "She needs help," he then ran outside and found the judge. He said "YOU'VE GOTTA COME QUICK! QUINCY ATTACKED MARGARET AGAIN AS SOON AS EVERYBODY LEFT!"

The judge says "Thanks for letting me know."

**5 minutes later**

The judge and everybody else show back up in the courtroom and everybody sees Margaret laying on the ground unconcious.

Mordecai runs up to Margaret and begins to cry. He leand his head on her chest and hears a heartbeat.

He squeezes her hand and says "Margaret, please wake up!"

Margaret blinks twice and comes to.

She says "Mordecai, I'm hurt very bad."

Mordecai goes up to Quincy and starts beating him up shouting "HOW DO YOU LIKE IT!? IT PROBABLY DOESN'T FEEL VERY GOOD BEING ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THINGS! YOU DESERVE THIS, YOU BASTARD!"

The jury watched and even cheered Mordecai on.

Mordecai says "HA! THEY ALL WANT YOU TO GET BEAT UP!" he then continues punching Quincy and even kicks him in the balls.

After about a minute Mordecai stops and goes back over to Margaret and she says "Thanks so much for doing that for me!"

Mordecai says "I'd do anything for you, my sweetheart." Mordecai kissed Margaret and everyone in the jury went "AW!"

**So there's what happened during break in the trial. The next part will be Quincys' sentencing. I didn't have to put the verdict up if the jurors were all cheering while Mordecai beat the shit out of Quincy, it's obvious they're going to say he's guilty.**


	7. She's finally free of him

**In this chapter Quincy is going to be sentenced and put away. Margaret is finally free from that monster. This chapter is going to be short, sorry if it's too short. It's just I'm working on 3 other regular show stories AND a gravity falls story. I've got my work cut out for me. Maybe when my regular show story everything he dreamt of had been on hiatus for like 2 weeks I shouldn't have started about 5 other stories. YEESH! Oh well, live and learn, I guess.**

In the courtroom the sentencing for Quincy is being read. **(I skipped reading the verdict becuase if you read the chapter before this one when the jury was happy that Mordecai was pretty much beating the crap out of Quincy, that they're going to convict Quincy guilty.)**

The judge read "In the case of Quincy Underwood vs. Margaret Smith, the defendant Quincy is being sentenced to the death penalty." **(It's going to be death by lethal injection just in case you were curious.)**

The police men carried Quincy away and Margaret ran into Mordecais' arms crying tears of joy.

She says happily "I'M FREE! I'M FINALLY FREE!"

Mordecai picked Margaret up and twirled her in the air. The two kissed passionately after the hug.

Mordecai said "You don't have to worry about that bastard ever hurting you again."

**Sorry the final chapter was so short. Like I said before I'm working on 4 other stories right now as well.**


End file.
